America x Russia
by n hope
Summary: One-Shot


"I swear to God, Ivan! If you draw a Hammer and a Sickle on my locker door one more fucking time, I will beat the shit out of you!" The American jock yelled at his Russian rival.

As usual, one of them would make the other suffer by provoking him with the most trivial and pesky pranks. Today was no different. Ivan had yet to get back at the quarterback for his insolent little joke last week, when he had suffered the shame of having to clean a backpack full of smelly burgers, which he wholeheartedly despised. At the moment, the two of them were arguing in the locker rooms, where the blonde had followed Ivan, confronting him to clean his locker door from the red symbol.

"Alfred, my friend! How can you accuse Ivan of such treachery? How you even come to conclusion it was me?" The Russian's idle jovial words came slithering out with his ever so mocking accent. Oh, how Alfred hated that sneer!

"Don't play dumb with me, you fucking commie! There is no one else who'd dare to mark MY stuff with that…that repulsive symbol of oppression!" Alfred's roar echoed from the locker rooms all the way through the empty hallways. It was late afternoon and the football and basketball teams had already finished their practice. Ivan's face hardened and he scowled. His infamous dark aura surrounded him and he grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt. Alfred was used to Ivan's rough outbreaks and was prepared for the worst. Somehow they always ended up fighting.

"Go ahead! Do your worst…pussy." Alfred sneered at Ivan's face. The Russian growled and slammed his bold schoolmate to the door behind him, blocking the entrance and receiving a grunt and a small chuckle from the blonde.

"What so funny, comrade? I have to say, you either very brave to laugh at face of danger or very stupid. You about to get bashed, and you laugh? I almost feel sorry for your face." Ivan grinned and gripped Alfred's neck with both hands. Alfred's lips slightly parted from the sudden lack of air and he instinctively grabbed Ivan's wrists to try and tear his hands away. His eyes closed from the pressure and he clenched his teeth.

"I will make this last time you ever disrespect me!" Ivan gripped tighter as his grin spread even wider and he leaned his head closer to Alfred's as he talked about how great his expression was when he was choking. Black dots appeared in Alfred's eyesight and he was becoming desperate for air. Unexpectedly, he let out a small moan and Ivan suddenly released him. The jock fell to the ground panting as he grabbed his soar throat.

"T-That…all you…g-got?" The pain was making it hard for Alfred to talk and his throat felt dry. However, it didn't stop him from smiling and he looked up at Ivan. Alfred was kind of surprised to see the look on the Russian's face – blushing…he was…blushing! Seriously?! The blonde's look of bewilderment shook Ivan out of his daze. He clenched his teeth and his violet eyes lit up with anger. The blonde was confused and he just sat there waiting…for what?

Ivan stomped over to Alfred, grabbed his upper arm furiously and dragged him out of the locker room.

"HEY! What the hell, dude? Let go! Argh!" Alfred thrashed as Ivan held onto him tighter and never turned around to look at him until they got to the showers. O.K? Alfred was now extremely confused and kind of panicked. Ivan shut the door behind him and, at last, he turned around to look at the perplexed American, who was staring at him like a frightened puppy. He stood still for a few seconds, as if contemplating his next move, his violet eyes had turned dark again, but this time the feeling they gave off was different. It was as if they had lost their lust for revenge and instead were filled with…with …just lust? What? Alfred was freaking out with every step Ivan took but he couldn't look away from the beige haired man's seductively narrowed eyes.

Ivan was a step away from Alfred. As the Russian slowly held out his hand, Alfred snapped out of his hypnotized state and stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. He shut his eyes and stiffened. A moment later the jock felt a cool liquid run down his head. Ivan's hot breath brushed his red cheek. He was breathing heavily and as the sound got closer Alfred felt something burning his right side. He slowly opened his eyes to realize Ivan had leaned his face closer to his and instead of reaching for the blonde's neck again, as Alfred thought he would, Ivan had turned on the shower they were currently under. The Russian had gently placed his right cheek onto Alfred's and had his eyes closed. His right hand was shaking a bit and was placed next to Alfred's head on the wall, supporting his heavy form as if he was purposefully keeping as much of the painful distance as necessary for Alfred not to feel too uncomfortable. The sound of the running water was the only thing that was breaking the peaceful silence.

"Dude…I had no idea!" Alfred whispered after regaining his composure. He didn't budge one bit because he was afraid. He was afraid that if he did, Ivan's warmth would go away and he might not get another chance like this. Ivan opened his eyes but didn't move away.

"I knew. At first I thought it was just desire to get back at you, but I was just looking for ways to get closer. Your red angry face is best! Your passion for pranking me get me hooked up. With more of your attention, came more desire from me to be close to you." Ivan's words were almost silent. He lowered his head to Alfred's shoulder, placed his right hand behind the back of his neck and his left one went around his waist.

"With that last moan you gave out I lost my mind! You so cute when I choke you and you blush with drool from corner of mouth, your baby blue eyes rolling back, gripping my hands in desperation." Ivan was now hugging him too tightly and his voice was becoming darker.

"Ooookkeeyyy…It's getting a bit too S&M for my taste." Alfred patted his back.

"I'm sorry!" Ivan's voice was muffled by his buried face but Alfred heard him nonetheless.

"Me too. Truce?" He lifted Ivan's head to look at his blushing face.

"Da." Ivan was looking away and Alfred grinned.

"Oh, now you're acting all shy and shit! What happened to the Big Bad Braginsky?" His jovial laughter mixed with the sound of the pouring water.

"Ohh, you like that one better, da?" Ivan's dark aura reappeared and he grinned devilishly. It was obvious he was getting excited again.

"Uhh…No! Let's take it slow for now." Ivan released Alfred only to take his hand in his.

"Don't tease!" He faked a sad puppy look and pressed the back of Alfred's hand to his cheek cuddling it in a mendicant manner. Alfred smiled and rolled his eyes, patting his head. Ivan smirked at the innocent action and caught the blonde off guard when he grabbed his wrists and smacked his lips to his, biting his lower lip and making him groan. Then he let go of his little American and headed out of the showers. Alfred was left alone with the still running water to keep him company.

Two weeks later

Ivan was walking to his next class, when a noisy American jumped on his back – a burger in one hand and a coke in the other – laughing and shouting cheerfully.

"Hey, hey, you gotta' hear this joke I heard!" Alfred spoke with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with full mouth! You'll choke!" Ivan scowled and scolded the blonde.

"That's not what you were saying last night!" Alfred grinned mischievously and swallowed his food most ostentatiously. Ivan blushed, grabbed Alfred from his back, turned him around and covered his mouth. He looked around and then focused his attention to the blonde in his arms. Alfred had dropped his coke and was thrashing viciously. After being released he turned to Ivan with an angry look and shoved his burger in the Russian's mouth.

"You made me drop my fucking coke! That's the only thing that goes well with a burger! Now pay the price of your ignorance, tyrant!" Alfred was shoving the burger in Ivan's face as he was looking disgusted. That was Ivan's least favourite food! Alfred knew damn well and he would use it against him sometimes, calling it his kryptonite.

Ivan had enough of his boyfriend's foolish games and grabbed his wrist. Alfred dropped his burger and stared silently at Ivan's darkening eyes. The Russian snarled, twisted the blonde's arm and pushed Alfred, slamming his face to the locker behind them, but not hard enough for it to hurt. He then proceeded by snaking his hand at the jock's front, pulling down his zipper and grabbing his member tightly. Alfred growled, clenching his teeth to suppress a moan.

"Let me make it up to you by picking ' _it'_ up!" Ivan sneered as he felt Alfred giving into his touch.

'F-fu-u-ck…" Alfred had already become hard and pushed his hips backwards. Ivan enjoyed the new feeling, but suddenly he let go. Alfred felt the cold hitting him when Ivan moved away.

"The bell rang long time ago, Podsolnechnik! We continue this later, da?!" Ivan slapped Alfred's ass before heading to class. That was an order.


End file.
